


Sailor Jashin

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I hope y'all like Sailor Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: A late night at the bar, Hidan decides to tell Kakuzu about how he became a Jashinist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sailor Jashin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts), [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts).



“I am ready.” Hidan declared, putting his last shot glass down hard enough for it to shatter. 

“Ready for what?” 

“To tell you about how I became a Jashinist.” 

Kakuzu immediately got up and went away from his table. “I don’t want to know.” 

Hidan badgered him - they had been given some two for one drink cards for a local tavern in Kiri, for dealing with a criminal outside their premises. The criminal’s head was now on a stick outside. 

“It started with a cat,” Hidan announced, sitting down at Kakuzu’s new table. “It was called _Lord_ _Jashin_ , which means _Wicked Heart_.” 

“No one cares.” 

“It was being bullied, and so I took it home.” 

“No one cares.” 

“It gave me a magical broch, and told me to kill an evil being from the Negaverse,” Hidan continued. “The most evil creatures in all of the universe.” 

“No one cares.” 

Hidan ignored Kakuzu - if he  _ really  _ wanted to not listen, he could just leave. But instead, he just sat there, tapping his fingers with impatience on the wooden table. “But they got away. I used a ninjutsu called  _ Moon Tiara Magic  _ to get the zealots. Jashin was so pleased.” 

“Then you killed the cat?” Kakuzu suggested. 

Hidan looked shocked. “Why the  _ fuck  _ would I do that?” 

He got up to get one more beer at the bar and came back with two. He gave the other one to Kakuzu. “Drink up,” Hidan said. “I’ve still got the rest of my tale to tell.” 

Kakuzu sighed, and took the other glass. “...No one cares.” 

“I think you do,” Hidan pointed out. “If you were sober you would have left already.” 

...Good point. 

Hidan drank the entire contents of the glass in one large gulp, then kept talking, beer trickling down his chin. 

“...The Negaverse had destroyed the Ancient Moon Kingdom, where I was a Prince on there. On the moon was my former palace. So I started to investigate the Negaverse, and I had to sacrifice those who fell prey to their evil ideals. The deaths started to count up, and eventually my team who were helping me kill these creatures had started to fall prey to their evil plans.” 

Kakuzu looked up. Hidan’s story was becoming darker at every turn. He’d stopped talking now, and was looking smugly at Kakuzu. 

“My tiara became a scythe. I was the only Moon Prince left. My true form went from wearing a sailor suit to a beautiful glistening black dress.” 

Kakuzu squinted at Hidan, trying to make sure he wasn’t joking. He didn’t seem to be. His tale sounded pathetic and stupid. “Then what happened?” 

Hidan scowled. “I joined the fucking Akatsuki. Now my black dress is now covered in glittering, fugly red clouds.” 


End file.
